<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still With You, Mr. Player: Chapter 308 by smackurbeoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042418">Still With You, Mr. Player: Chapter 308</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackurbeoms/pseuds/smackurbeoms'>smackurbeoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackurbeoms/pseuds/smackurbeoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>smut chapter.<br/>you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.</p><p>please read at your own risk.<br/>cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still With You, Mr. Player: Chapter 308</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>smut chapter.<br/>you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.</p><p>please read at your own risk.<br/>cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Samcess'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We were peacefully lying in bed— ready to sleep when I had the urge to put my hands underneath his shirt. He gasped in surprise as he felt my cold hands on his bare skin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Cess..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hmmm?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Not here."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ang alin?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked at me with stern eyes, telling me to stop my actions— but I was not fazed. I kept on lowering my hands until I felt the waistband of his joggers when he held my hand and stared at me, seriously. As I thought that he was starting to get frustrated by my actions— I tried to pull my hands off him, but he held my wrist tighter. He hissed at me and immediately crashed his lips onto mine. Quickly, I submitted to his actions. </p><p>
  <em>Anyway, that's what I'm good at; submitting to him—especially in bed.</em>
</p><p>A few minutes during the kiss, he lowered my hands until it was completely inside his bottoms. I smirked at the feeling of his hard length just by teasing. He used his hands to move mine, and after a few more minutes, he pulled out from the kiss and said;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ass on my face, now."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I immediately stripped in front of him and did as he said. He was smacking me while exploring my intimacy with his tongue; I cannot help but moan loudly from every slap. He kept on humming while doing his magic, which kept on sending me vibrations. On the other hand, I was sucking him deeper than I could ever handle. </p><p>
  <em>The deeper I go, the harder the slaps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ride"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how his one-word commandments get me every fucking time.</em>
</p><p>I shifted my position and started to lower myself with him in me. Moans from both our mouths kept slipping away— moans that served as music even to my ears.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, this feels so fucking good.</em>
</p><p>He then hovered on top of me, allowing him to take control. I giggled in excitement as he started to tickle me with his kisses. He was shifting from a big bad dom to the softest angel when fucking me, and I will never complain about that. </p><p>He started to thrust deeper, making me moan louder.<br/>
He covered my mouth and whispered;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Babe, not too loud, hmm? Baka marinig tayo nila tito."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Fuck, even his whispers send me to heaven. I nodded in response when he started to kiss me to muffle my moans.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Fuck, you take me so well babe. Yeah, like that clench your walls for me, please."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A little while after, we both came to our limits and took a shower together.</p><p>
  <em>Yup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a round two, three, and even four.</em>
</p><p>After the series of our scenes, we went ahead and finally tried to sleep.</p><p><em><strong>"When will you ever stop teasing me?"</strong></em> he asked with obvious tiredness heard from his voice.</p><p><em><strong>"Never,"</strong></em> I smirked in response when he pecked my lips and eventually started to shower my faces with soft, affectionate kisses.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I am so damn in love with you, Commander."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I am too, Mr. Player."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Good night, my only one,"</strong></em> he said while finally snugging me up.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Mr. Player. All of you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>